


Kiss the girl

by Slashaddict96



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Flashbacks, Girls Kissing, Hidden Feelings, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Mentions of byler, Porn Watching, Pre-Femslash, Skinny Dipping, These two are too awkward for their own good, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Nancy has been feeling rather curious about other girls lately so she turns to the only person with experience





	Kiss the girl

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know by now Nancy is not straight

Nancy_ has always just been into boys or at least she thought she's now wondering if there's some repressed feelings deep down _

_There's gotta be a reason she had idolized Madonna and Debbie Harry so much even as a kid she often found herself blushing whenever she saw Daphne in Scooby Doo where are you? Reruns_

_Could this be why she took Barb's death so hard? Cause deep down she actually loved her more than a friend?_

_Even if Nancy had realised earlier what she was feeling she would never admit it the town of Hawkins isn't that welcoming to LGBT people_

_The only lesbian she knew was Robin who'd she been hanging out with over the summer _

_Robin was nice her and Steve were incredibly close which was great cause other than Mike's group of friends he babysat he didn't really have any friends he's also been kinda jealous of hers and Robin's new friendship even jokingly called them girlfriends at some point_

_Nancy usually blushed during those jokes but brushed it off with awkward nervous laughter_

_During the last week of summer Steve had agreed to take the kids to Florida his parents had a house up there they let him use a small but nice beach house naturally Robin invited herself to go with them somehow Nancy and Johnathan got pulled into it _

_One night after the kids were asleep Steve thought it would be a good idea to hack into the liquor cabinet long story short after a few too many drinks Nancy and Robin had found themselves outside drunk giggling at god knows what, Nancy soon enough out of nowhere got the idea to go skinny-dipping _

you know what would be fun? skinny-dipping says Nancy slurring her words 

What? Says Robin laughing

Skinny-dipping I think it would be fun maybe then I won't seem like such a prissy princess says Nancy looking up at the blue night sky 

_Robin swore that she saw twinkles in her eyes as she drunkenly went on about skinny-dipping she suddenly remembered when she had told Steve that she thought she was a Priss she was then filled with regret she's always looked down on Nancy for being well Nancy the same Nancy she grew to Lov- Like_

_Nancy entered the movie rental store her palms were sweating as she browsed the adult section she finally found the genre she was looking for she never seen so much lesbian porn in her life her cheeks reddened With embarrassment she glanced at the front door making sure no one she knew saw her _

_She than grabbed the first tape she laid her eyes on which featured two aerobics instructors big blonde hair lot of makeup It was titled sexercise the back read two horny aerobic instructors suck and fuck Nancy didn't bother reading the rest_

_Nancy came back home tape in hand she made she no one was home yet she hurried up to her room popped the tape in her VCR hoping the eight dollar rental would be worth it _

_It started off kinda boring and cheesey the ladies were kinda sweaty obviously that was the point she decided to fast forward until something interesting happened_

_She stopped when the aerobic instructors were naked and not just some skin everything was shown including a close up of the taller blonde giving the smaller blonde oral _

_Nancy's eyes were widened she wasn't aroused but she was amazed _

_She than heard her door open so she stopped the tape as soon as possible_

hey! Nance glad your home your door was unlocked so I just came in hope that was okay? Asked Robin 

Oh sure that's fine says Nancy kinda nervously

** _back to flashback_ **

_the girls started to strip down as they both agreed to skinny-dip as Nancy suggested Robin never noticed how great Nancy's body was her nipples were perked from the chilly night air Robin could feel herself get moist _

Alright let's go! Says Nancy excitedly 

_robin smiles and runs after her jumping into the ocean with her laughing and splashing both girls became very touchy feely at that point _

Robin do you remember the beach? Asked Nancy 

Yeah I do says Robin now sitting next to Nancy hands almost touching 

_before she knew it Nancy was on Robin's lips passionately kissing her Robin pulled away_

wait are you into me? Asked Robin 

I don't know but I've just been feeling a lot differently since we started hanging out your the only girl friend I have all mine disappeared or are dead I don't think I should try it with some girl I don't know says Nancy 

True you shouldn't says Robin by the way your brother is bi too I saw him at the mall holding hands with will Byers 

Aww that's so great too bad he never told any of us yet says Nancy 

Yeah too bad Nancy can we go back to kissing? Asked Robin urgently

Of course says Nancy now pressing lips against Robin's pushing her down on her bed

_both girls continued to kiss and fool around the rest of the day_

**the end**


End file.
